ZoeyJarod, ParkerThomas, et vice et versa…
by LaMediatrice
Summary: Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, Jarod et Melle Parker sont ce qu'on appelle des âmes-sœurs. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser manqué sur Carthis…. si Thomas était encore en vie ? L'histoire se déroule à Portland, dans l'Oregon. Thomas et Parker sont fiancés depuis près d'un an maintenant. Ils sont installés depuis huit mois dans leur nouvelle maison et leur mariage est imminent...


Chapter 1: Un manque...

Il y a huit mois… (à leur arrivée dans l'Oregon)

Contrairement à ce que pensait Parker, Thomas connaissait beaucoup de monde ici… beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait presque une famille là-bas. « Presque », car sa véritable famille était morte il a de cela longtemps. Les gens qui se tenaient devant elle, étaient des amis proches des parents de Thomas. A vrai dire, ces derniers le considéraient comme leur fils. Parker était enchanté de voir de nouveaux visages, des gens normaux et sans problème. De plus le caractère sauvage de l'endroit où ils étaient installés lui plaisait bien. Cependant, quelque chose la contrariait. Elle regardait Thomas parler avec toutes ces personnes et se contentait de sourire poliment quand il la présentait. Elle était bien certes, mais quelque chose manquait et elle le sentait de plus en plus. Comme s'il existait un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Pourtant elle était heureuse… là n'était pas la question. Elle avait juste cette sensation bizarre, comme un nœud à l'estomac. Elle se disait qu'au fond ça finirait par passer… mais pas du tout. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de chaleur humaine, à tant de compréhension, de compassion et de marques d'affection. Autant dire que tout ça ne formait qu'un vague souvenir, lointain, du temps où sa mère était encore en vie. Tous ces gens étaient si simples, de bonne humeur, avenants, gentils tout simplement.

Trois semaines avant le mariage.

Rien n'avait changé ou presque. Elle s'était habituée à cette vie paisible et elle allait se marier dans trois semaines maintenant. Elle n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles du Centre depuis son départ du Delaware. Les conversations qu'elle avaient eues avec son père pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Quant à Lyle, même si elle s'en fichait éperdument, il l'ignorait et ne la saluait que très brièvement quand il se trouvait dans le bureau de leur père.

_Parker ?  
>_Oui ? répondit-elle encore plongée dans ses pensées<br>_Ça va ? En ce moment tu as l'air ailleurs  
>_Désolé Thomy… C'est que…<br>_C'est le mariage c'est ça ?  
>_Non… c'est juste que… mon père ne pourra pas venir<br>_Décidément il m'étonnera toujours ! Il a inventé quelle sorte d'excuse cette fois ?! dit-il plus énervé pour la tristesse que cela infligeait à Parker que pour lui-même  
>_Il a beaucoup de travail tu sais.<br>_Oui surtout depuis que tu ne travailles plus là-bas c'est ce qu'il t'a encore dit

_Je suis désolé… je suis en colère contre lui parce que ça te rend triste… Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
>_Non ça va aller. Je demanderai à Sydney s'il veut bien me conduire à l'autel le jour du mariage<br>_C'est une très bonne idée. En plus il a été un peu comme un deuxième père pour toi  
>_Plus pour… laisse tomber<br>_Plus pour qui ?  
>_Un ami d'enfance… tu ne le connais pas. Sydney l'a élevé comme son fils<br>_Et tu as des nouvelles de lui… de ton ami ?  
>_Pas depuis longtemps non… plus depuis que je suis partie du Centre.<br>_Tu devrais l'inviter au mariage  
>_On est plus des amis depuis longtemps tu sais… Tout ça c'est compliqué et c'est du passé ! Un passé qui est derrière nous.<br>_On oublie pas le passé Parker, on doit apprendre à vivre avec pour envisager le futur  
>_Je n'ai pas besoin de mon passé pour envisager mon futur car je sais que mon futur est là devant moi ! dit-elle tout en accrochant ses bras autour du cou de Thomas<br>_Ah oui ? lança t-il sur le même ton aguicheur  
>_Oui !<p>

Sur ce elle l'entraîna dans la chambre et referma la porte avec son pied.

***  
>Tard dans la nuit où très tôt le matin...<p>

Thomas dormait depuis quelques heures déjà. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Parker quand elle repensa à cette nuit. Il avait des raisons d'être fatiguée après la soirée mouvementée qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle le regardait dormir en pensant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de sentir ce vide qui l'emplissait un peu plus chaque jour depuis son départ de Blue Cove. Après tout elle pouvait y retourner de temps en temps… C'est vrai qu'elle le pouvait alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore fait ? "Toutes ces questions sont stupides" pensa-elle en soupirant. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais rien à faire, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle se leva et enfila un peignoir avant de sortir dans le jardin, histoire de se détendre un peu en respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Le téléphone sonna… il n'avait jamais sonné à cette heure-ci depuis très longtemps. Parker était déjà dehors, ce fut donc Thomas que cela réveilla. Il se tourna d'abord vers Parker mais il ne sentit que le vide sous ses doigts. Il décrocha le télphone et entreprit de se balader dans la maison à la recherche de Parker.

_Allô ?  
>_C'est Jarod. Je suis désolé de te réveiller<br>_Pas grave mais c'est vrai que tu pourrais appeler un peu plus tôt  
>_Excuses-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler plus tôt et je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir le temps<br>_Tu as reçu le faire-part ?  
>_C'est à ce sujet que j'appelais<br>_Tu pourras venir j'espère…  
>_J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée<br>_Je voulais que tu sois mon témoin… Je te l'ai demandé il y a quelques mois et tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse  
>_Je sais… je… écoute Thomas…<br>_C'est Parker c'est ça ?  
>_Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera ravie de me voir à son mariage<br>_Alors c'est toi son ami d'enfance à qui elle ne parle plus ?  
>_Elle t'a parlé de ça ?<br>_On ne se cache rien… Je pense au contraire que ça lui fera plaisir de voir un visage familier en plus de celui de Sydney  
>_Pourquoi sa famille ne vient pas ?<br>_Son frère l'ignore presque, son père est débordé… toujours la même rengaine en somme  
>_Elle tient le choc ?<br>_Elle encaisse comme toujours… enfin c'est ce qu'elle veut prétendre. Mais là tu vois je ne sais pas où elle est et ça m'inquiète  
>_Comment ça ?<br>_Quand tu m'as appelé je me suis retournée pour voir si ça l'avait réveillée aussi mais elle n'était plus là et là, je viens de faire le tour de la maison et elle n'est nulle part !  
>_Elle doit être dehors<br>_Peut-être… je vais aller voir  
>_Non ! fit précipitamment Jarod. Non à ta place je l'attendrai. Je vais te laisser. A plus tard<br>_Ok Jarod. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

Ce que Thomas ignorait, c'était que Jarod se trouvait également près de la maison, dehors précisément. Ce fut pour cela que le caméléon se dépêcha de couper court à leur conversation téléphonique. Il chercha Parker des yeux un instant… mais il ne pu pousser plus loin sa recherche...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança une voix derrière lui  
>_Bonjour à toi aussi Parker, lui répondit calmement Jarod en se retournant ver elle<br>_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question  
>_Je passais par là<br>_Dans mon jardin… c'est original. D'habitude tu as une meilleure répartie. Tu as l'air en forme  
>_Toi aussi. Etre loin du Centre te réussi je trouve. Félicitation pour ton mariage avec Thomas, c'est quelqu'un de bien.<br>_Si tu sais tout ça, je suppose que tu sais aussi que mon père ne vient pas à la noce  
>_Oui je suis au courant. Je suis désolé<br>_Comme quoi certaine chose ne changeront jamais  
>_On peut toujours changer les choses Parker. Tu as bien réussi à changer le cours de ta vie<br>_Et toi tu en es où ? lança t-elle pour changer de conversation  
>_Toujours au même point. C'est ton frère qui me court après maintenant<br>_Et comment il s'en sort ?  
>_Je dirai plutôt mal… mais il faut dire aussi que je te facilitais la tâche<br>_Ah oui ? dit-elle en souriant  
>_Mais oui ! lança-t-il tout en répondant à son sourire<p>

Elle ne lui dirait pas mais elle était ravie de le revoir. Jarod était quant à lui très heureux de pouvoir lui parler sans que le Centre ne s'interpose entre eux. En somme, pour une fois, ils avaient une conversation normale.

_Parker ? !

La voix de Thomas résonna au loin. Il semblait visiblement inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jarod avant de repartir vers la maison. Jarod n'en revenait pas. Pas de dispute ni de lutte de pouvoir, rien. Elle semblait même quelque peu éteinte. Le mariage sans doute, pensa-t-il. Jarod décida de rappeler Thomas un peu plus tard dans la journée pour lui dire qu'il acceptait avec plaisir d'être son témoin au mariage. Son entretien non prémédité avec Parker l'avait rassuré et même encouragé à venir et qui sait, à tenter une réconciliation pour redevenir des amis comme ils avaient été il y a de cela bien des années…

…A suivre


End file.
